Shangri-La
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Because heaven in the world, is real. Sequel to Stuck On You
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Eh? Excuse me? What did you say just now? They have been ... _picked_ _up_?".

Miss Yamazaki, Hiro and Kana's homeroom teacher, nodded with a smile. "Yes, that's right, Mrs. Hattori. Hiro and Kana were picked up about ..." She looked up with her index finger stuck to her cheek, trying to remember. "Ten minutes ago".

Panic. That's what Kazuha first felt. However, she tried to stay calm.

"By ... _whom_?" her voice was like someone who was strangled. Otherwise, she will scream hysterically.

She was one hundred percent sure, even before Miss Yamazaki answered. Obviously it's not her husband who picked up their children, because Kazuha still remembers when Heiji called her shortly, when he was super busy, or suddenly there's an unexpected duty.

"Kazuha? I'm sorry, Love, but I can't pick up the kids! We just got a report about the whereabouts of the dangerous serial killer who became a fugitive ..."

From a distance, Kazuha could hear the voice of her father-in-law calling her husband "Heiji! What are you doing? Come on, quickly!".

"Coming, Dad!" Heiji again talked to his wife on the phone. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry! I'll pick them up tomorrow!".

Without waiting for Kazuha's reply, and Kazuha also felt no need to answer because it seemed like Heiji would hang up, however, she was quite surprised because it turned out unexpectedly, Heiji added the words "I love you", before finally he actually hung up the phone. After smiling to nobody but herself, Kazuha decided to dress up a little, then left to pick up Hiro and Kana.

And here she is now. Six months pregnant, walking to pick up her children home from school, only to find out that they were already picked up.

The question is, by _whom_?

All right, calm down, Kazuha! Your children aren't stupid kids! Especially Hiro. Of course they won't easily trust strangers and just go away with people they don't know ...

"Mmm ... Ah! I believe I heard Hiro and Kana called him Uncle Kawanishi!" Miss Yamazaki answered after she finally managed to remember the picker.

Now Kazuha is really confused.

Uncle Kawanishi?

Who the hell is Uncle Kawanishi?

Hisako Yamazaki saw Kazuha's face which now turned pale. "What's the matter, Mrs. Hattori?".

"Miss Yamazaki, please don't tell me ... Please don't tell me if ... if you let this man named Kawanishi brought Hiro and Kana with him ...?".

"Uh, yeah. Hiro and Kana, seemed like they're already familiar with him, so I thought ..." Miss Yamazaki's eyes widened when all of sudden, she realized her mistake. She gasped in surprise and spontaneously closed her mouth with her hands.

"Oh My God! Oh My God, Mrs. Hattori! I'm ... I'm so sorry ... I-I didn't think ... Oh God! Oh My God! I am ... I'm sorry ... So sorry ..."

Knowing the worst possibility that had just happened to her twin students, because of her mistake and carelessness, the teacher now became more hysterical than the mother. Seeing Miss Yamazaki's reaction, like it or not, Kazuha felt sorry too for the young female teacher even though it was not as great as the panic and fear and also upset she was feeling right now. But Kazuha didn't have time to calm her. She must find her children!

Of course the first thing that comes to mind and what she'll do, is call her husband. Kazuha then reached into her purse ... just to find out that apparently, she forgot to bring her phone!

"Shit!" Kazuha cursed slowly. At a crucial time like now and her cellphone is left at home. Are you kidding? But, there's no time to lament at this situation. With or without a cellphone, or anyone's help, Kazuha will looking for her children, until she finds them!

Kazuha turned to the young teacher who was still babbling with fear. Yes, yes, she regretted her carelessness, Kazuha was sure of that. But, just babbling won't help her to find Hiro and Kana.

"Miss Yamazaki, please control yourself!" Kazuha shook the teacher's shoulders.

When Miss Yamazaki didn't seem to even hear her, Kazuha shook her shoulders harder "Miss Yamazaki, calm down! I need you to calm down and tell me where's this Kawanishi guy taking my children away!".

Still shocked and staring at Kazuha in confusion and fear, the young teacher replied "I-I ... It-It looks like they went in that direction ..." Finally Miss Yamazaki was able to think and answer while showing a direction to Kazuha with her index finger, even though her voice was still trembling.

Kazuha had moved towards the direction given by Miss Yamazaki, when the young teacher called her slowly. "Mrs. Hattori, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean ..."

Kazuha just glanced at the young teacher for a moment then nodded.

"Call the police!" she ordered, before she headed to where her children being taken away.

* * *

Kazuha walked without knowing where she was going. She only relied on her instincts as a mother and also with thousands of unanswered questions in her brain.

 _Actually, what is going on here?_

 _Who is Uncle Kawanishi?_

 _Why did Miss Yamazaki say that Hiro and Kana knew him?_

 _Wait! Then, does that mean, her children are kidnapped? Or not?_

 _But, if you think back again, then ..._ why _?_

 _Why is this bastard named Kawanishi, whoever he is, has the heart to kidnap two innocent kindergarten children?_

 _Why is her goddamn cell phone also left at home? She can't contact Heiji!_

 _Is there anyone who can explain to her, what the heck is going on right now?_

 _But, the most important question is, where are her children now?_

Kazuha wants to cry.

Actually, she had cried, while stroking her pregnant stomach.

Oh God, please! Please help her to find Hiro and Kana as soon as possible!

In the midst of her despair, suddenly ...

"Uncle, I want a lollipop!".

"Eeh? I want one too! Apple flavored lollipop, please!".

Kazuha immediately turned towards the source of the voice, which she would never failed to recognize it, coming from across the street.

" **HIRO! KANA!** " Suddenly Kazuha was like an opera singer, her voice high-pitched, make people around her shocked, even some of them are upset. But of course Kazuha doesn't care!

With an extraordinary feeling of pleasure and relief, and wanting to cry in happiness that mixed up inside her, for she finally found her children, Kazuha crossed the road without looking at her left or right.

Fortunately the road is not the main road, thus there are not too many vehicles passing there. But still ... She didn't set a good example, especially in front of her children. Err ... Whatever! Like she cares! Right at the moment, Kazuha just wants to hug her children.

"Mommy!" The twins answered in unison, enthusiastic when they saw their mother. The two immediately ran towards Kazuha.

Meanwhile on the contrary, the man named Kawanishi, was very shocked when he saw Kazuha finally found them.

 _Shit! In this case, the brilliant plan he has arranged, will be useless and messy! Goddamn it!_

 _He's already this close! So close!_

In the midst of his confusion, Kawanishi looked at Kazuha's rounded stomach and just realized something.

 _Wait a minute! These two Hattori kids called her 'mommy'. So that means ... she is Mrs. Hattori!_

A sly smile spread on his face.

Unfortunately, Kazuha didn't see it. She was too happy to see her two children again even though she was actually scolding them.

"Do you forget what Mommy said? Never go with strangers!".

"But, Mommy, Uncle Kawanishi is not a stranger. Daddy told him to pick up us at school, because ..."

"Daddy didn't tell him! Daddy told Mommy to pick you up!".

"Do please forgive my impudence and lateness to introduce myself, but your daughter is right. My name is Sansuke Kawanishi, I am your husband's subordinate ..."

Once again his eyes turned towards Kazuha's pregnant belly.

 _And not only that! There are even prospective of Hattori babies!_

 _Another Hattori!_ _This is jackpot!_

His smile grew wider as he reached out to Kazuha.

"Nice to meet you!".

 _Oh yes, he is!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Allow me to introduce myself, Mrs. Hattori. My name is Sansuke Kawanishi, I am your husband's subordinate ..."

With alacrity and eyes full of suspicion, Kazuha immediately pulled Hiro and Kana away from Kawanishi and hide them behind her body.

"Mrs. Hattori, don't do that! You treat me as if I'm a bad guy and just kidnapped your children!".

"You _**are**_ just kidnapped my children!" Kazuha answered while glaring furiously as Hiro and Kana looked alternately and anxiously at their mother and Uncle Kawanishi.

Kawanishi was stunned for a moment. Apparently he didn't expect Kazuha to answer like that. Inhale several times and tried to stay calm and patient, Kawanishi forced himself to smile.

"You must be misunderstood, Mrs. Hattori. I am here to protect your children. And since you are here too, I will also protect you as well. Isn't your husband saying he can't pick up your children, because he must hunt a fugitive?".

"And how do I know that you're not _that_ fugitive, hah?!" Kazuha quickly interrupted Kawanishi's words.

Better to be keep on guard. After all, from some stories, it is precisely the person like Kawanishi, is the villain. There's nothing wrong learning from experience, eh?

However, unfortunately, both Kazuha and her two children didn't pay attention when Kawanishi clenched his fists tightly.

' _Bitch! I'll kill her later!_ '

But he must be extra patient and control himself thus he will not attract attention, since Kazuha's behavior and reaction towards him already make the people around them suspicious.

He looked around him.

Yep! Just as expected! Some people around them, began to turn around and pay attention to them, even though there were also some who only glanced for a moment before they back to minding their own business.

' _Too many witnesses here ..._ '

However, Kawanishi also already prepared himself for any possibilities that would prevent him, just like this. No need to panic.

Still smiling but with a strange smile, Kazuha clearly didn't like to see it, Kawanishi walked over to Kazuha, who now looked scared and held the hands of Hiro and Kana who were now hiding behind her, tighter.

"Don't come near us, or I'll scream!" Kazuha hissed like a snake, warning him.

Strangely, instead of being intimidated, Kawanishi's smile was even more horrible than before.

Then, a second later ...

" _Ha-ah!_ " Kazuha gasped in shock because without her guessing, so that she didn't have time to anticipate, Kawanishi shocked her with a stun gun.

Kawanishi quickly catch Kazuha's body which was starting to stumble forward, and even pretended to ask "Mrs. Hattori, are you all right?" as if Kazuha suddenly fainted, remembering she's six months pregnant.

In the past, she'd also been shocked with a stun gun once. It's been a long time, when she was still a teenage girl, and was with Heiji, accompanying him in finding a spider goddess or something like that. But, at that time, she didn't have children she had to protect, like now.

Remembering Hiro and Kana, and driven by her instincts as a mother to protect her children, Kazuha fought hard against her pain and awareness which slowly began to fade away as she tried to grab her toddlers who were crying in fear.

" _Uukh!_ " Kazuha finally fainted, when Kawanishi once again shocked her, because he felt she was still aware.

After he's sure Kazuha was completely unconscious, Kawanishi turned to the two poor, frightened toddlers "Kids, it looks like your mother's sick. Come with me, I'll take her to the hospital!".

"Will she ... Will she be all right?".

Both Hiro and Kana were too young to realize the meaning of a strange smile on Kawanishi's face.

"Definitely. With the two of you, it will make things better!".

 _Oh yes! Much better_ ...

* * *

Heiji Hattori doesn't like this. Really doesn't like this!

Their car leads to a road that he knows very well, the road where Hiro and Kana school are located!

Don't tell him that the location of the dangerous fugitive they are hunting is around here!

Heiji checked his watch.

Oh God! No! Not now! Now is the time for school to over. And he told Kazuha to pick up their children, so that means ... that means ...

"Calm down, Heiji! Everything will be fine!" As if reading his son's mind, suddenly Heizo Hattori spoke to calm him down.

Calm down ...

Of course, it's easy for his father to talk like that!

Yes, for his father, Kazuha, Hiro and Kana are his grandchildren and daughter-in-law. But for Heiji, they are his world, his everything!

As a father and husband, Heiji is definitely not calm until he really knows, there's no danger come near his family! Moreover, Kazuha is now pregnant! Just thinking about it, Heiji almost went crazy!

Heiji was just about to protest his father, when he realized that his father was actually furious. His jaw was hardened, although he still sat calmly.

"Dad, are you ... Are you sure this is the place? The ... _right_ place?" Heiji prayed silently so his father would answer ' _no_ '.

Instead of answering Heiji's question, Heizo opened his notebook to recheck the portrait of the villain they were hunting.

Sansuke Kawanishi ...

It's true that he's a former of Hattoris subordinate. One of the most accomplished personnel, even. Why did he change direction and now instead becomes a sadistic killer, Heizo can't answer it.

"We're here!".

The place was nothing like a hideout of a dangerous criminal. What made Heiji more dislike it, the place was very close to the kindergarten where Hiro and Kana attended school.

"Quickly sterilize the surrounding area! Evacuate people if necessary!" Heizo ordered one of his trusted men, Otaki.

"Yes, Sir!".

"He's so smart to chose a densely populated settlement as a hideout!" Heizo mumbled to himself while quickly studying the building he believed as Kawanishi's hiding place.

Heizo then glanced at Heiji. He couldn't describe the expression on his son's face.

"Focus, Heiji! Don't think of anything else!".

Heiji swallowed nervously. This is the first time he was afraid when he was about to caught a villain.

No, he's not afraid of the villain. But somehow, Heiji had a bad feeling.

Heiji shook his head firmly, expelling his bad feeling. No! As his father said, he must focus!

"Sir, we have sterilized the location, as you ordered!" Otaki came to report.

"Thank you, Otaki! All right then, everyone, prepare to invade!".

They stormed in like a storm and found the man they were looking for, was sitting calmly in front of a round table.

It's just that, he's not alone.

"Ah! I know you will come. Come on, please sit down! Maybe we can enjoy a cup of tea first?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Heiji failed to notice that actually on the table there'd been a teapot with a few small cups, and also a plate of biscuits.

His eyes widened in horror as he stared at who was with the bastard. Kazuha who was unconscious, and his two children, who were trembling with fear. They are all tied in the chairs next to him.

"Daddy ..."

"Grandpa ..."

Hiro and Kana whined with fear, when they saw their father and grandfather.

Seeing Heizo and Heiji's reaction, Kawanishi grinned triumphantly "It seems you already know each other! So, shall we begin?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Shall we begin?".

Heiji's body was still stiff, his brain hadn't been able to decide what he was going to do, when a strong and sturdy body stood before him, blocking his view from that goddamn bastard who was now holding his wife and his twin children as hostages.

His father.

Heizo Hattori seemed to have a hunch that his son could no longer think clearly, he could kill him.

To be honest, Heizo actually is also struggling to control himself, he's also furious. Luckily Toyama, Kazuha's father, didn't come with them. Heizo obviously won't be able to handle two fathers who are running amok.

Kawanishi grinned "Why are you two still standing there? Come here, have a seat! No, wait! After I think again, it's better if you just keep standing there and ..." Slowly Kawanishi's hand approached Kazuha's face which was still unconscious, he's about to stroke her cheek.

" **DON'T TOUCH HER!** Keep your fucking shit hand from my wife!" Heiji shouted very loudly, shocking everyone in the room, except Kazuha, since she still fainted.

Stunned for a moment, Kawanishi finally regained control of himself "My, my! Mister Heiji Hattori ..." He said in a mocking and sickening voice. "Shouldn't you not say rude words in front of your children? Look, you scared them! Tsk! You're a bad father, Mr. Hattori!".

It's true, Hiro and Kana look scared. But Heiji was one hundred percent sure, his children weren't afraid of his shout.

"Don't mess with me, bastard! I'm gonna ..." Heiji had taken a step forward, when a burly arm prevented him from going any further.

"Enough, Heiji!" The father said, rebuking the son.

Heizo Hattori's charisma is indeed amazing. In the midst of tension like this, he's the control holder.

His son, Heiji, clearly can't control himself like him, although Heizo can understand it, since the hostages are his children and his pregnant wife but still, self-control and calmness are needed in dealing with unwanted situations like now.

Besides, panic and anger will only satisfy the villains. Indeed, that is one of their goals. Psychologically, that means the villains win. It's a big no no!

Heizo turned to face Kawanishi. "Sansuke Kawanishi, what happened? Why did you do this? You are one of the best cops we have!".

Kawanishi grinned "I already know your tactics. Pretending to be sympathetic to outwit my attention, that won't work for me! Why do you think I became a police officer for?" Kawanishi then laughed out loud like a crazy maniac, as if he had just made a very funny joke, though no one laughed with him.

"You are crazy!" Heiji hissed softly, which, miraculously, spontaneously stopped Kawanishi's mad laughter and now he stared angrily at Heiji and Heizo.

"Hmph!" Kawanishi smirked mockingly. "You just called me crazy, you're right! And now I'll show you what this crazy man will do!".

As fast as lightning, Kawanishi grabbed Kana who was sitting to his right.

"Kyaaa! Nooo! Daddy! Hiro! Grandpa!" The toddler screamed in fear.

"Hah!".

"KANA!".

"Let her go! Let her go!" Hiro's short legs kicked towards Kawanishi in vain.

However, the three Hattoris were immediately silent while glaring in horror as Kawanishi put a dagger in front of Kana's neck. Its sharp blade, glittering in the light.

"Eits! Nobody move! I could accidentally slice this little girl's throat!".

"No, don't!" Heiji spontaneously begged. Fuck the psychological rules that make the villains feel like they are winning! His daughter's life is at stake!

Seeing the dagger in front of her throat, Kana's breath was like a person running a marathon.

"Da-Daddy ..." She whimpered weakly, making Heiji's brain unable to think anything.

"Ooh?" Kawanishi hummed in an annoying tone. "Has Mister Heiji Hattori just ... _begged_? Hmm ... Not bad. I like you begging me. Do it again!".

"Coward! Make a toddler as hostage! And you call yourself a man, you sissy?! Face me as a man, bastard!".

"Don't you dare to pretend to be a hero! What about you, hah?! The two of you ..." In a brash manner, Kawanishi pointed at Heizo and Heiji alternately, with his hand that holding the dagger. "Has killed my fiancee and also my child in her womb! And I need to add, cruelly, you heartless monsters!".

"What are you talking about? What fiancee?" Frustrated, Heiji almost pulled out hair on his head.

Not answering Heiji's question, Kawanishi kept to chatter.

"Since that day, for years I've held grudges against you. But I know I won't be able to defeat you, you are very famous for being too genius. Knowing the sickening reality, I was really depressed and wanted to end my life at that time. Then, when I was about to hang myself, a brilliant idea suddenly appeared. I can still get my revenge ... by becoming a police officer!" Kawanishi glanced at Heizo and Heiji with vengeful eyes.

Unconsciously, Heiji swallowed hard, while his father narrowed his eyes which was already narrow. Kawanishi just joined about three years ago. Maybe if Heizo could remember one of the important incident at the time, then he could find out who the fiancee is and also what Kawanishi meant that they had killed his fiancee.

"Fortunately I'm a patient person. But, now, finally ... Finally I can avenge Rumi and our unborn child!".

Heizo and Heiji spontaneously flinched. Their instincts say, this is the time when usually the villains will kill ...

Oh God! Please don't!

"Goodbye, little girl. I promise, I will do it quickly, so you don't have time to feel the pain!".

"NO!".

"STOP!".

Heizo and Heiji shouted at the same time, while Hiro and Kana closed their eyes.

Poor Kana, she was resigned to her fate and too scared to shout. She just waited for the pain to hit her little throat but, it never happened.

" _Heyaaaa!_ ".

First, Kana actually heard her mother's voice. Then, instead of pain, Kana felt her body now flying ...

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Heeeelp!".

Then she heard a loud thud, even though she landed in a soft place.

Wait a minute ... A _soft_ place?

Hesitatingly, Kana opened her eyes, and found that she's now in her father's arms.

"Kana! Baby, are you all right?".

Kana was stunned for a moment, just staring at her father, and then ...

"U-u ... Huweeee ... Daddy! I'm so scared!" Like a baby ape, Kana hung around Heiji's neck.

But, wait! What really happened? Kana's very sure she heard her mother's voice before she ...

Kana jumped in surprise as she heard four gunshots followed by the sound of running feet rushed in.

"Target has been disarmed! I repeat, the target has been successfully disarmed!".

Kawanishi, who was shot in both his legs and arms, stared unbelievably at Kazuha Hattori, who somehow managed to free herself from the rope that tied her. Not only that, this pregnant woman also just ... _slammed_ him? Seriously? With her stomach at the size of a balloon?

"You! But how can ... How can you ..."

"Never underestimate a mother's instinct in protecting her children! Nobody can hurt my children!" She even now already released Hiro from the rope that tied him.

"KAZUHA!" While carrying Kana, Heiji immediately ran towards his wife.

"Ah! Heiji!".

"Otaki, bring this bastard to my office! I'll _interview_ him, with pleasure!".

"Yes, Sir!" Otaki saluted Heizo, then escorted Kawanishi out along with several police officers.

"Heiji, we ..." Heizo did not continue his words, when he saw Heiji hugging and kissing his family one by one.

Smiling, Heizo was about to turn around, leaving Heiji and his little family alone, when he heard a collapsing sound, then his son and his grandchildren shouted in unison.

"Ka-Kazuha? Kazuha? Oi, Kazuha?".

"Mommy!".

"Mommy!".

Heizo rushed over to Heiji, when he heard his daughter-in-law moaning in pain, while holding her pregnant stomach.

Fresh blood flowed down from her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Vaguely, between conscious and not, while holding back the pain that was getting worse in her stomach, Kazuha could hear the hustle and bustle around her. Weakly, Kazuha looked around her.

This place ...

The brightness of the lights ...

The distinctive smell of disinfectant ...

The sound of sirens coming and going alternately ...

No doubt, now she is in the hospital. How can she get here, she doesn't know, since it looks like she had fainted before. But most likely Heiji took her here.

Speaking about Heiji ...

Kazuha's eyes searched for her husband until she finally found the figure she was looking for.

There he was, standing not far from where Kazuha lay. He's talking to someone wearing a white robe. A doctor. Kazuha's forehead furrowed as she saw Heiji's face which she couldn't describe with words. He looks tense, anxious, panicked, all together at once.

He looks ... broken. And desperate.

Why? What's going on? What did that doctor say?

Hey, wait a minute. Anyway, it seems like she forgot something important ...

Kazuha gasped when she suddenly remembered what had just happened. She had just experienced a terrible event. And then ... My God! Her children! Hiro and Kana, are they all right?

"Ukh!" Kazuha groaned as her stomach, again was hit by pain.

"Heiji! He-i-ji ..." Weakly, Kazuha called her husband. Her hand reached for empty air until Heiji's hand finally held it.

"Ukh!" Another wave of pain again hits her pregnant stomach made Kazuha squeeze Heiji's hand, hard.

It feels like Kazuha knows this pain.

Her stomach ... is contracting, like she is about to give birth.

But, wait, this doesn't make sense! She was only six months pregnant! There's no way she'll give birth _now_ , right?

 _Right?_

"Ukh! He-Heiji ..."

"Mr. Hattori, I'm sorry but ..." The doctor who had just spoken with her husband turned around with a concerned face towards Kazuha. "I'm afraid we don't have time anymore. Your decision, please?".

Now it was Kazuha's turn to feel Heiji squeeze her hand, but gently, as if encouraging her.

"Doctor, if-if I really have to choose ..." Heiji paused to see Kazuha "Please save my wife!" he kissed her palm.

Kazuha felt numb. Her eyes widened, not believing what she had just heard. She knew what that meant. She knows exactly the continuation, just like the scenes in the movies or soap operas she used to see.

No! This is not real! This is not happening to her! She just watching one of her favorite soap opera. Or dreaming. A nightmare!

This _can't_ happen to her!

"Don't! Doctor! My babies! Save ... _ukh_ ... my babies!".

The doctor seemed to have predicted this, he now anesthetized Kazuha. "Calm down, Mrs. Hattori. Don't worry, everything will be fine!".

Kazuha cried softly, when she felt the anesthetic began to work. She can't save her babies!

"No ... Don't ... Please, don't kill my babies ... Doctor ... Please ..."

"Don't worry, Love. You'll be fine!".

Hearing Heiji's words, instead of being happy, Kazuha was furious.

 _You'll be fine ..._

Somehow, Kazuha was sure Heiji only mentioned her. Not plural. Not her and her babies. _Their_ babies, actually. But how could he? These are his babies too! Doesn't that mean he will kill his own children? Did he realize that, hello?

Too bad she's in pain and has no more energy to fight.

"Heiji, please don't! Save our ... _ukh_ ... babies ..."

Kazuha saw Heiji smiling sadly as he once again kissed her palm before she was taken away. "I'm sorry, Love. But I can't lose you. You'll be fine, I promise. I love you!".

"No! Don't! Doctor, please!" Kazuha is still fighting the drugs that slowly put her to sleep.

 _My babies_ ...

Kazuha cried softly while falling asleep.

 _I'm so sorry_ ...

* * *

"Daddy? Will Mommy ... Will Mommy be alright?" Kana's small voice broke Heiji's empty mind, while Hiro, who was now lying sleepy in Heiji's lap, blinked his two small eyes, to shake off his sleepiness when he heard his sister ask. He also wanted to know how his mother was now. They've been waited for hours in front of a closed room, where their mother was brought in until now.

For a moment Heiji was stunned, unable to answer, before finally he gently stroked his daughter's head, because he himself was actually still in shock.

But before he answered, Shizuka Hattori, his mother, who was called here by his father to actually bring Hiro and Kana home, preceded Heiji by replied "Your mommy is fine. Remember, she is very strong! Why don't we go home now and get some sleep? You two must be tired, aren't you?".

"E-eh? Don't want to, Grandma! We want to wait here!" As predicted, Hiro and Kana immediately protested.

"Your grandmother is right! You better go home and take a rest ..."

"But Daddy ..."

"We don't want to ..."

" **Hiro**! **Kana**!".

The twins immediately flinched when they heard their father use _that_ tone. A commanding tone that seemed to say 'I'm your father and I don't want to hear any protests or you will sleep outside'. It sounds cruel indeed, but sometimes Heiji does use it for his children. It is very effective and strangely, only works for Heiji who uses it. Heiji himself prefers to call it a disciplinary tone since his children are sometimes _uh_ ... lose control.

"Yes, Daddy" Without another words, obediently Hiro and Kana took Shizuka's hand. But before they left, Heiji stroked each of his children's heads and kissed their foreheads.

"I love you guys. Don't be naughty at home and obey your grandma!".

Hiro and Kana seemed hesitant for a moment.

"Daddy ...?" Finally Hiro ventured to ask.

"Hmm?".

"I ..." he then yawned widely, then a second later followed by his twin sister.

Heiji smiled a little and then softly ruffled their hair. "See? You are sleepy! Go home and get some sleep! Don't worry, Mommy is fine!".

"You too, Heiji!" Hearing his name mentioned, Heiji looked up at his mother.

Shizuka Hattori smiled at her son. Smooth wrinkles appear on her still beautiful face even at the age of half a century. For a mother, a son is forever a son. Likewise with Shizuka. Even though Heiji has now become a husband and father, he's still her little son.

Shizuka knew, Heiji himself was actually frantic and chaotic. He just made an extraordinary decision for his family. It takes great courage and toughness to make such decision like that.

"Don't worry Heiji! Everything will be fine. You've made the right decision!".

Heiji suddenly felt inferior "I ... I don't know. I mean, I ..." Heiji swallowed nervously. "Did I really make the right decision?".

"Will you choose another then?".

"No!" Firmly, Heiji immediately refused. There's not the slightest doubt in his voice.

The other choice, that means Kazuha will ...

No! That's not even an option for him.

Hearing Heiji's firm answer, Shizuka smiled "So, that means you have made the right decision!".

Heiji looked at his mother, his eyes desperate "I'm a terrible father. Kazuha, she ... She will hate me ..."

"Ssh!" With her eyes, Shizuka glanced at her grandchildren, giving Heiji a silent code, which was immediately understood by him.

Cleared her throat, Shizuka answered anonymously "I'm sure, she will understand. You will be fine, trust me. Come on Hiro, Kana! I'll make you takoyaki for dinner!".

"Yay! Takoyaki!" The two children cheered.

"Say goodbye to Daddy!".

"Bye, Daddy!".

"Bye, Daddy!".

Heiji still waved slowly, even though his children and his mother had started to become small in the distance.

He chuckled a little. When it comes to food, the twins forget everything, just like him. They already argue if the takoyaki will be filled with octopus or squid, Heiji even hears Kana want to try takoyaki with chocolate flavor! Seriously?

Heiji sighed and then sat back in the chair where he had been sitting. He remembered his conversation with his mother.

 _You've made the right decision_.

He doesn't know. Apparently, for Heiji, currently there is no right decision.

 _Will you choose another then?_

Once again Heiji trembled at the thought of what was the opposite decision. No! No way in hell! He won't choose the opposite!

 _So, that means you have made the right decision!_

He doesn't know. God, he really doesn't know!

But strangely, the words actually grew stronger in his ears.

 _That means you have made the right decision!_

Amen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Left alone in the interrogation room for a while, almost as if abandoned and forgotten, Kawanishi hummed softly an obscure song in a mocking tone while smiling sarcastically to nobody, knowing that his goal had been achieved, though not completely.

What he really wants, actually is, the life of the pregnant Mrs. Hattori. And her unborn babies.

Eyes for eyes ...

Blood for blood ...

And lives for lives ...

No, he's not a cruel. He just wants them to feel what he once felt, don't blame him! Yes, that's right! Just as when they cruelly took the life of his fiancee along with his unborn child. And now, it is their turn to feel it, to bear the burden of the suffering. What an irony.

However, contrary to what he originally imagined, still, just remembering it, has made Kawanishi's blood boil with anger! The hatred that he had kept and buried for years, apparently poisoned all the cells inside of him, he became a terrible claimant of revenge and knew no mercy.

How eager is he to kill someone now. Preferably is the young Mrs. Hattori who's also pregnant!

 _Ngiiikk ..._

Calmly, and still smiling sarcastically, Kawanishi looked at the door that creaked open. His smile now turned into a satisfied grin when he discovered that neither Heizo Hattori nor Ginshiro Toyama entered the room.

Definitely a good sign! For him.

"Everything all right?" Kawanishi asked in a mocking tone.

The officer who had just entered the room just simply ignored him. Yes, that's right. Crazy criminals like the man in front of him, should be ignored. No need to answer their questions.

Knowing that he was deliberately ignored, leaning his back against the back of the chair behind him while taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Kawanishi nodded in a haughty and annoying style. "No? Or maybe you just deliberately didn't want to answer?".

Otaki, Hattori and Toyama's confidants, who was sent to represent them both interrogated Kawanishi, still ignored him. Instead of answering his question, with a sour face, Otaki walked to the chair in front of that bastard, pulling the chair and throwing himself on it.

Studying the man in front of him without saying anything, who was also one of his colleagues whom he also knew was a great cop and very dedicated to his work, in the end Otaki sighed heavily.

"I still ..." Otaki starts the conversation but his words were cut off, since he tried to find the right word while gritting his teeth looking at the man in front of him, he shook his head, not understanding what was in the head of the criminal who was the ex-cop. Yes, even though it's not official yet, for Otaki, Kawanishi is now no longer worthy of being mentioned as a police officer.

Kawanishi raised an eyebrow, challenged him. His face is really annoying now. "You still ...?" He's copying him in a very irritating gesture.

Choosing not to be provoked, Otaki licked his lips before continuing. "Hmph. Forget it! A bad and cruel people like you, won't understand. After all ..." Otaki sighed, unaware now Kawanishi's face hardened in anger. "It happened! You will still do ...".

"Don't understand?" Kawanishi asked in a low, dangerous voice, made Otaki immediately silent. "Just now you said, I don't understand?" His voice was threatening now, even though he still said quietly.

Meanwhile Otaki, not expecting to get a reaction like this, immediately was on standby, preparing himself for the worst.

 _Here it comes_ , he thought but trying to stay calm.

From the intonation of the voice and the expression on the villain's face, Otaki knew, Kawanishi began to get angry. Plus, he's insane! Crazy people usually do desperate things that don't make sense, so he must be extra carefu ...

"Then, do they understand what they have done, _hah_?! Do they understand, they have robbed someone's family, killed them cruelly, left him so miserable?! Do they understand? No, right? Then, why am I the only one blamed, goddamn it?! _**Fuck you**_!".

Finally, running out of patience, Kawanishi exploded. He shouted at the end of his sentence. From under the table, his leg, which was tied to a chair, tried to kick the chair occupied by Otaki, surprisingly with the strength that was still strong enough to drop the chair, even though he was blocked by the chains and the table, making the man in front of him jump in surprise and hurried to his feet. He must step aside immediately, he doesn't want to take risks!

Kawanishi stood up too. Like a wild animal, he tried to reach Otaki while continuing to berate him.

"Fuck you! Fuck them! Fuck all the police! I hope you all rot in hell!". His eyes glared like someone who was possessed. Maybe he himself was possessed at that time.

 _Crink! Crink! Crink! Crink!_

Tied to his chair, the chain that tied him clattered noisily as Kawanishi went berserk.

Otaki decided to leave him. There's no point for him lingering here. This man is crazy! However, a moment before leaving the room, Otaki looked at Kawanishi with mixed feelings, between anger, concern, also pity. Poor man! His soul is destroyed, blinded by his grudge.

"Die! Do you hear me? Die you, bastard!". Kawanishi kept shouting and cursing Otaki.

However, before Otaki left the room, Ginshiro Toyama, Kazuha's father, entered the room with a face that is no less terrible than Kawanish's face right now.

"Enough, bastard! I'm sick of seeing your madness! You're the one who will die!". Without hesitation or fear at all, Toyama had gripped Kawanishi's neck.

" _Wha_ ... Chief Toyama! Don't!". But of course Toyama did not hear Otaki's cry, now he starts strangling him.

" _E-ekh_! _E ... E-e-ekh_!" Kawanishi who began to feel a narrowing in his windpipe, so that the supply of oxygen to his brain was blocked, began to protest with a choking sound. He pounded on Toyama's muscular arm which wrapped around his neck.

"Chief Toyama! Stop! Stop it!".

"Don't stop me! This asshole has kidnapped my daughter and my grandchildren! And now ... Now my unborn grandchildren may also can't be saved anymore ..."

Surprisingly and amazingly, Kawanishi's face, who had difficulty breathing, was now grinning mockingly, as he heard this man's unborn grandchildren were still in danger. That means, his daughter's life too, is still at stake. Yes. The daughter none other is his target, Mrs. Hattori.

"Hah! Hahaha ... _Hahahahahahahaha_ ..." His maniac laughter was like pouring gasoline on the flames.

Ginshiro Toyama glared angrily. "What's funny, you crazy bastard?".

Kawanishi stopped laughing. Slowly, he looked at Toyama right in his eyes and then ...

" _Cuh!_ ".

Kawanishi spat on Toyama's face. "Go to hell! All of you!" He even still had the nerve to curse Toyama.

Toyama and Otaki, of course, didn't expect what had just happened, they both startled. Toyama was the first to react. Without wiping Kawanishi's saliva on his face, Toyama now gripped Kawanishi's neck as tightly as the grip of eagle's claws.

"I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me, motherfucker? Do you now hear your neck bones cracking? Good! Enjoy the last seconds of your miserable life ..."

" **TOYAMA!** ".

Once again Heizo Hattori showed his authority. Even Ginshiro Toyama immediately loosened his grip on Kawanishi's neck, though he hadn't let it go.

"Enough, Toyama! Stop it! Control yourself! What's the difference between you and him if you kill him?".

"At least I didn't kidnap a pregnant woman and two kindergarten children!".

"I am the head here and I want you to release him now!". His order seemed to say that he would not accept ' _no_ ' as the answer.

With trembling hands, out of anger and actually not willing to let go of this man's neck, Ginshiro Toyama knew what Heizo Hattori had said was true. Yes, indeed the two of them have now become family in-law, but Heizo Hattori is Osaka Prefectural Police Superintendent. He's still the highest in command in the Osaka police, and as his subordinate, Toyama had to obey him.

In addition, deep down inside, Toyama was convinced, Heizo's intention was none other than so that he would not become a murderer, since he was losing his mind now, he couldn't think straight.

Still, Toyama wondered why Heizo could still be so calm, because, after all, his grandchildren are also Heizo's grandchildren. This is not true! His reaction should be angry! Not calm like this!

"Toyama ...? Please?" Heizo's voice softened now, he tried to persuade Toyama.

Groaning irritably, Toyama gave up. Rudely and reluctantly, he finally let go of Kawanishi's neck, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Listen, Toyama!" Heizo started the conversation, after he gave him a few minutes to calm down. "I know I have no right to say this, but still, you have to ..."

"Chief! Chief Hattori and Toyama! Just now we got a call from the hospital about your daughter ..."

Ginshiro Toyama immediately ran towards the young officer. "What did they say? Is she okay? Then, her babies? What about her babies?".

The officer seemed hesitant to answer made Toyama and Heizo limp, feeling something was wrong, as Otaki looked concerned towards his two superiors. But of course, behind them, there's also someone who was now grinning broadly.

"Sir, they only ask that you immediately go there".

Without being told a second time, Toyama immediately ran out, he even forgot to invite his daughter's father in-law to come with him.

Meanwhile with Heizo Hattori ...

"I didn't expect you to help me, even though you really didn't need to do it. But, well, I was ..." He shrugged in a sickening and mocking manner. " _Touched_ ".

How disgusting!

It's a big mistake if Kawanishi thinks Heizo has 'saved' him from Toyama's wrath.

" _Hoo?_ Interesting! I see that you're so confident, like you don't know me" Heizo answered calmly.

"Don't know what I usually like to do in situations like this ..." Slowly, but intimidating, Heizo Hattori approached Sansuke Kawanishi, like a sneaking lion, when in fact, it focuses on its prey.

Otaki had to admit, Chief Hattori's aura was indeed different from Chief Toyama. Chief Hattori is far more ... _deadly_ , yet smoothly.

"Otaki?".

Hearing his name being called suddenly, Otaki spontaneously gasped in surprise.

"Ye-Yes, Sir?".

Shit! His voice trembled like a frightened mouse.

"Leave us alone!".

"What? But, Sir, I ..."

Heizo Hattori turned to him. He glared visibly through his narrow eyes.

"Otaki! I said, leave us alone!".

"I ..." Otaki was still hesitating for a moment. He looked at Heizo Hattori before he finally answered loudly. "Yes, Sir!".

"No need to intimidate me, Chief Hattori! If you think I'm afraid of you, then you are wrong! I guess, I can say that my job is done here ..."

Heizo's narrow eyes widened.

Words like this ...

"Damn it, Kawanishi! I won't let you kill yourself!".

But, no matter how fast Heizo ran to Kawanishi, he's still less fast than when Kawanishi quickly swallowed a few small pills he had held before. Soon after, Kawanishi collapsed and began to convulse, as he groaned in pain.

Fortunately, Heizo was already holding him, now he turned him over, but was blocked by the chair tied to his legs.

"Otaki! Quickly release this chain!" And he started pounding Kawanishi's back, trying to make him choke and regurgitate the pills he had just swallowed. Thankfully, his effort was successful. After a tense few seconds, Kawanishi coughed then began to vomit couple of pills he used to commit suicide.

However, even so, Heizo didn't know exactly how many pills Kawanishi had swallowed, because he still had convulsions. In addition, Heizo also doesn't want to take risks. Criminals must be tried according to law, not avoid the law by suicide.

Of course what first crossed Heizo's mind was ordering Otaki to immediately bring Kawanishi to the nearest hospital. But the problem is, the only nearest hospital, is the same hospital where his daughter-in-law is being treated.

To be honest, Heizo hesitated for a moment. However, because Kawanishi was still convulsed, although the seizure is not as fast and severe as before, he finally decided there's no other choice.

"Otaki, immediately call an ambulance! If they are too long, we use our own car!".

"Ambulance? From the closest hospital as usual, Sir?". Just then Otaki realized something. "But Sir, the closest hospital is the hospital where Kazuha-chan is being treate-..."

Heizo Hattori doesn't even need to answer, because the glance of his eyes is a sign of ' _just obey my order!_ ' and Otaki swallowed nervously. "Y-Yes, Sir!".

When the paramedics finally arrived, Kawanishi had been taken to the hospital in a police car. Heizo decided that they were too long, though in fact, the ambulance came about ten to fifteen minutes after being called.

But Heizo couldn't wait that long. For someone who commits suicide by poisoning himself, surely he will choose the most deadly poison that has the fastest reaction. So, every second counts to save his life. Heizo won't let Kawanishi 'escape' the responsibility of his actions so easily.

But first, he had to call one of the men who was in the hospital, looking after Kazuha.

Heizo hesitated for a moment.

His son or Toyama.

Heizo Hattori sighed tiredly, he massaged the bridge of his nose. Whoever one he calls, it looks like he'll get the same reaction, so, well ... Yeah, so be it!

He pressed a number on his cellphone.

* * *

Two fathers, one grandfather, sat limply in a row of chairs.

In front of them, written in red uppercase letters that light up brightly **'SURGERY IN PROGRESS. PLEASE BE QUIET!'**.

But the two men didn't seem to want to make noise at all. They are more precisely even not wanting to talk right now. They are grieving.

So this ... is the ending result.

Only Kazuha was saved by them.

The babies ... _died_.

Even though it was as Heiji had requested, but at the very least, they still hope for a miracle.

The surgery is still ongoing. However, the doctor had already shown Heiji and his father-in-law, two poor baby bodies, which were still very red, very small and were actually still growing in the womb of their mother.

Two male twins.

Heiji didn't know how to see the gender, the doctor told him. But clearly, Heiji could see that they already have a pair of hands and a pair of legs, each perfect with five fingers ...

God, he wants to cry and faint at the same time!

Ginshiro was also unable to linger over the scene, though he was one of the top brass in the Osaka police force. He left his son-in-law when Heiji began to sob and whispered in a high-pitched voice, "I'm sorry, my sons. I'm really very sorry. I can't take care of you and your mother well. Please forgive your daddy. I love you ..."

Now, sitting down while waiting for the surgery to be completely finished, the two men drowned into their misery.

However, the grief and sadness of one of them has now become anger. He will make sure the bastard who caused this is all sentenced to death! And he will gladly offer himself to be the executor in time!

 _Rrrr ... Rrrr ... Rrrr ... Rrrr ..._

Who is this calling? He doesn't want to take calls or talk to anyone!

Hmm? Well, good! Now the call has stopped. Let it be! Now, continue the imagination of what he will do to ...

 _Rrrr ... Rrrr ... Rrrr ... Rrrr ..._

Hhh!

Lazily and reluctantly, Toyama pulled out his cellphone. The caller ID told him it was a call from Chief Hattori. Well, even though they are now a family in law, in Toyama's cellphone, Heizo Hattori is still written as Chief Hattori, his superior.

Before picking up the phone, Toyama frowned. As far as he knows, Heizo Hattori never calls, unless there are important things he has to tell.

What is the important thing? On the contrary, it was he who had important things to say about their grandchildr ...

Toyama patted his forehead. For the love of God! How could he forget to invite him here with him? Oh God! Heizo Hattori must have called him to scold him! Wow, this is bad! But ... he really forgot, not on purpose! He swears!

 _Rrrr ... Rrrr ... Rrrr ... Rrrr ..._

Well, the phone still rings. Clearing his throat nervously, Ginshiro Toyama braced himself to face Hattori's wrath.

"Hello? Yes, Heizo. Look, I'm so sorry about ... Hmm? What?".

Toyama listened to his interlocutor on the other side before finally shouting angrily.

" ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_** ".

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello everyone, how are you? Thank you for being patient waiting for the continuation of this Shangri-La story. Since I got the idea, I update this story first. Forgive me, if the end of this chapter isn't much satisfying, because in my opinion, if it continues, it won't be fit right in the pieces.

For those of you who are looking forward to the continuation of the relationship between Heiji and Kazuha, I'm sorry if in this chapter you didn't find it.

Anyway, according to you, what news that made Toyama become so angry? I bet, maybe all of you already know the answer.

However, what about Heiji and Kazuha's reactions? Well then, see you in the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Any reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

" ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_** ".

Toyama's sudden anger startled Heiji and made him turned to him.

What's going on? Is everything okay? Who talked to him on the phone, by the way? Well, he didn't pay attention at the beginning who called his father-in-law and made him this angry. Heiji became curious.

"But-But, Heizo ... This can't be happening! You know I can't ..." Toyama groaned desperately now.

After hearing his father-in-law call his father's name as his interlocutor on the phone, Heiji is just about to stand up and approach his distressed father-in-law, asking if everything is alright, when he heard the surgery room door open and saw two nurses, pushing a bed. Above it lay Kazuha, who's still unconscious. Heiji immediately forgot his intention to approach his father-in-law and turned back to his wife.

Toyama, who also saw his daughter's surgery was finished and finally she was taken out of the surgery room, for a moment he became speechless.

"Hello? Hello, Toyama, are you still there?".

"A-ah. I'm sorry, what? Oh ... Kazuha's surgery has just finished, she's taken out of the room and Heiji is following her now".

"How is Kazuha-chan now?".

Toyama was silent, unable to answer for a moment. "She-she's fine Heizo. The surgery was successful. But, her babies ..."

Heizo waited patiently as Toyama was unable to continue his words. Actually it's also not necessary, because it feels like he also knows the continuation. Heizo was also hit. After all, the babies are also his grandchildren.

"No, _hhh_ ..." Toyama cleared his throat, controlling his voice and tears, as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "I mean, Heizo, please listen! I obviously don't want that bastard Kawanishi to be in the same hospital where my daughter is being treated! Besides, it doesn't make sense! Didn't he himself commit suicide? Can't we just ... just ..."

"Can't we just _what_ , Toyama? Let him die that easily? Come on, Toyama, it's not only you have to go through all of this. Me too! But, we must be able to put aside our personal feelings!". Heizo said what Toyama couldn't say.

Toyama grimaced when he heard Heizo guess what he wanted correctly. Yes! That's what he want and wants to say. Just let the bastard die. He's a criminal, not worth living! Personally, and also as a father and grandfather, he wanted to shout that. But of course, Heizo didn't need to tell him not to confuse between work and personal feelings. Toyama also knew that this wasn't true, that's not how it works.

But, however, if that terrible thing happens to your own family ... Even killing the culprit, sometimes it still doesn't make you quite satisfied. So that is, the word revenge is created ...

Toyama gasped as he realized what had just crossed his mind. And maybe, this is what filled Kawanishi's head. No wonder he's so adamant in taking revenge.

Well, whether he likes it or not, with his thoughts now, Toyama can't blame Kawanishi, but ...

"Listen Toyama, I want you to do your job professionally! You have to escort Kawanishi tightly when he gets there! Don't let him die before taking responsibility for what he has done! I'll be right there!". And the call was disconnected without waiting for his answer. Ginshiro Toyama who was too soluble in his own mind, forgot that his phone was still connected to Hattori.

Toyama shook his head. One of the risks of working in the police.

By the way, what did he think before? Oh, about Kawanishi and his grudge. Well, Kawanishi might not be one hundred percent wrong. Toyama is now also feeling what must have been felt by Kawanishi a few years ago. Hatred towards the person who caused all this, so in the end became blinded by revenge and acting vigilante. But ...

No buts! Still, that's not right! What Kawanishi did was also not right either. Then, said in the name of revenge as the reason. Isn't it in this universe, there is also a word that means forgiving? And it seemed to slap Toyama, the hair on his neck stood up.

Then, what about him? Could he easily forgive what damage Kawanishi had done? After everything he did to his daughter, to his unborn grandchildren, to his son-in-law, to his family, to him? If he can only theorize but can't practice it, then it's just a lie.

Toyama's mind reeled back to the incident around six or seven years ago, which he had never expected, years later, would be the trigger of the disaster he was experiencing right now.

Actually it was purely an accident.

A twenty-four-year-old young woman, Rumi Hagasa, was just a victim, who accidentally was in the wrong place and at the wrong time, which made her end up as the sole hostage of a psychopath.

Ironically, the psychopath who took Rumi hostage was none other than her own neighbor, who is also a retired police officer, who had been known in his environment as a quiet old man, but had no problem with anyone.

In short, he took Rumi as hostage, because there's dissatisfaction with the police, where he'd worked before, regarding the pension he had obtained.

At first everything went well. Heizo Hattori as Osaka Prefectural Police Superintendent, agreed to the demands of the former police officer. They had provided the amount of money he requested, with the assurance that Rumi Hagasa would be returned safe and alive. Moreover she was eight months pregnant.

However, at the time and place agreed upon for the exchange of hostage with money, the kidnapper and Miss Hagasa did not appear. Instead, they got a call from the kidnapper. Apparently, greed had made him raise the ransom to ten times the amount he had originally requested and must be provided no longer than forty-eight hours or he will kill the hostage.

Angry and felt the amount he requested was beyond absurd, the police did not respond to the demand. Besides, if they meet the demands this time, it doesn't guarantee that there are no further demands. Greed will never be satisfied.

Then, the decision is made. With a heavy heart, they chose to sacrifice Miss Rumi Hagasa.

"The police will not submit to a greedy criminal! We will not pay the ransom!".

And official brief statement from Heizo Hattori, who sealed the fate of Rumi Hagasa and her unborn baby. Surely they still hope, that the ex-police officer aka the kidnapper still has a conscience. His hostage was still so young and a mother to-be.

However, hope is only hope.

When finally they managed to find the kidnapper's hiding place, Rumi Hagasa was still alive at that time, although it was very obvious that her condition had indeed been very weak. Unfortunately, the kidnapper was aware of their arrival, he immediately made Rumi a shield, with a knife pointing to her throat.

"Are you here to hand over the ransom? I'm sure, in the end you will give up. Fortunately, I'm a person who is patient enough to wait!" He said confidently with a disgusting face.

"Isn't it a pity if this beautiful young woman dies in vain, moreover she will become a mother. Isn't that so, Dear?" He even dared to kiss Rumi's head.

Rumi whispered in fear, her voice trembling. "Help me! Please, help me!".

"Don't worry, Dear! Once they give me my money, you'll be free! Isn't that so, mister policemen?".

"There will be no ransom! You won't receive anything, even a penny!". Heizo Hattori's firm voice, greatly surprised the kidnapper.

He didn't expect it! He thought ...

"Give it up! You're surrounded! The police have surrounded this area! Now, hand the girl to us carefully!".

Behind Heizo, some police officers indeed were on standby, with a gun in their hands. At that time, Heizo Hattori thought that, by cornering the villain like this, it would shrink his guts and then he would give up.

Too bad he miscalculated. This former police officer is indeed ready to die. After all, he has no family.

"Is that so? Then, there's no point for her to live anymore longer! Hyaaahhh!".

 _ **ZLEB!**_

Sadistically, he stabbed Rumi's pregnant stomach.

" _A-aakkh_! Hah ...! Hah ...!" Rumi wasn't even able to scream out of surprise, not expecting and suffering in pain at the same time.

Not only Rumi, Heizo and all the police behind him also gaped in disbelief. So shocked, they actually froze in place, though their hands held guns.

The attack is too sudden!

The villain smiled slyly when he realized that his attack was successful. Once again he stabbed Rumi's pregnant stomach.

" _U-ukh!_ ".

Rumi's cries of pain, awakened Heizo. As fast as lightning, he snatched one of the guns in the hands of his men.

 **DOR!**

One shot, one bullet, creating a hole, right in the middle of the kidnapper's forehead.

Thus, the life of the villain ends.

But also, unfortunately, Rumi Hagasa's life. She breathed her last breath on the way to the hospital.

She is ... Kawanishi's fiancee.

The siren sound of the police car that he knew so well, brought Toyama back to the reality. Moments later, some nurses from the emergency department swiftly pushed a bed into the hospital. Ginshiro Toyama swallowed hard, trying hard to control himself when he saw who was lying on it, as the bed passing in front of him.

Not long after, Otaki appeared. Gasping for breath, he saluted Toyama.

"Chief Toyama! Pardon me, Sir, but Chief Hattori asked us to ..."

Toyama raised a hand. "Yes, I know. He explained to me". He answered briefly.

"Sir? Are you ... alright?" Otaki asked doubtfully. He knew exactly what Chief Toyama felt right now.

"Yes, of course. Just ... Give me a few seconds to calm down!". He then took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Let's go!".

* * *

When Kazuha opened her eyes, a tired Heiji still tried to smile cheerfully at her.

"Hello, Ahou Darling! How are you feeling?".

Kazuha did not answer. She just blinked her eyes in confusion.

However, her first reaction was to feel her stomach. Even though her stomach isn't completely flat now, her maternal instincts tell her, something is wrong. She could feel that her babies were no longer there. No more ... _life_ in her womb. Spontaneously she turned to her husband.

" _Heiji?!_ ".

Even though Kazuha didn't continue her words and now she was just gaping like a fish, Heiji knew exactly what was in his wife's mind. Heiji took one of Kazuha's hands on her stomach, gently squeezing it.

"Don't worry, Love! Everything's fine! They are ... now happy ..."

Hearing Heiji's answer, Kazuha narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _What did he mean?_

It only took a few seconds for Kazuha to realize the true meaning of Heiji's words. Her eyes widened. Oh God, no! Please don't let what she is thinking happen!

"Are they ..." Kazuha whispered in a choking voice "... _dead?_ ".

Heiji bit his lip. Unable to stare at his wife, he looked down. His thumb's now rubbing Kazuha's palm.

"Please ... Tell me the truth ..."

When Heiji looked up, his eyes filled with anguish, making Kazuha immediately know the answer to her question.

"No ..." Kazuha shook her head, not ready to accept this bitter reality.

" _ **NO!**_ " She now screamed hysterically.

Heiji immediately pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, Love!".

"No, Heiji! Why did you let them die? Why don't you let _me_ die instead of them? They are your children, Heiji! No! Let me go! Let me go!" Kazuha began to struggle in Heiji's arms, she beat her husband's arms and chest.

Heiji let Kazuha beat him, instead he tightened his arms around her, forced her to remain in his protective embrace.

Soon after, Kazuha was exhausted. She's still weak after everything she had just experienced.

After Kazuha finally just limply leaned back on her husband, Heiji gently and lovingly caressed her hair.

"I'm a terrible mother!" Kazuha's sudden and unexpected statement made Heiji chuckle.

"I don't think so! I don't think Hiro and Kana will agree either! Trust me, you are a wonderful mother!" Heiji kissed the crown of Kazuha's head.

When Kazuha didn't answer, Heiji called her "Kazuha?".

"What ... What are they, Heiji?" Though Kazuha's question sounded vague, strangely, Heiji could easily understand it.

"They are male twins ..." Heiji answered softly.

"Did you see them? Tell me ... At least, let me know how are they ..."

"They are perfect!" This time Heiji said without hesitation. "They are our children, aren't they?".

Kazuha could feel her tears flowing. She began to sob softly.

Hiro would love to have a younger brother, two younger brothers. Whereas Kana ... Well, her daughter is quite a tomboy. Kazuha believes, Kana will also be happy to have younger brothers.

How sad, it's all now just a memory. A _painful_ memory.

"What kind of mother am I, can't protect my unborn babies! They must be hate me!" She said in a muffled voice.

"Ssh! Don't say that! I'm sure they will understand. You didn't do it on purpose!".

"Still, we lose our children! I'm sorry Heiji ..."

"Hey, why are you sorry? I am the one here who must apologize to you!" Heiji now cupped Kazuha's swollen face from crying, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Besides, we still have Hiro and Kana, right?".

Kazuha closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Now her lungs are filled with oxygen mixed with Heiji's scent, which she loved so much since she was still a school girl. It's like a magic potion for her, soothing her instantly, and make her stronger.

Yes, he's right. She and Heiji still have Hiro and Kana, children they must look after and care for as parents.

She buried herself deeper into her husband's arms, filling her lungs with Heiji's distinctive aroma, she really needs it right now.

Soon after, Kazuha became sleepy. Her body really needs a lot of rest. Her last thought before actually falling asleep was, ' _My sons, I'm so sorry ..._ '

* * *

 ** _Preview for next chapter_ :**

"I'm dying ..."

"I'm so glad to hear that!".

Kawanishi laughing mockingly "Chief Toyama, you're so cold! As a dying person, shouldn't I get a chance to ask a final request?".

Heizo Hattori interrupted. "What do you want?".

Alternating looking at Hattori and Toyama, Kawanishi answered, "I want to meet Kazuha Hattori!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Sansuke Kawanishi was no longer in the grayish blue interrogation room, as he remembered before he swallowed poison which he had indeed prepared to commit suicide. The place where he is now is a white room that is very wide without limits, but without doors or windows.

Where is he? Is this the afterlife?

Kawanishi frowned and then looked around nervously.

Yes, he think so.

So, if this is the afterlife, will after this a grim reaper picks him up and drags him to hell?

He did commit suicide, after all. In addition, he also kidnapped two kindergarten children, a pregnant woman and even made her miscarry the babies she was carrying. Isn't that the same as he killed two innocent babies, even those who were still in their mothers' womb?

However, can he ... May he at least meet Rumi, just for a little while? Rumi and their unborn baby ...

He knew he didn't deserve this, but ... Please, just for a while?

He missed her a lot ...

" _Sansuke ..._ "

The man whose name was called sighed in surprise when a sweet voice, which he missed very much and definitely could not forget, suddenly called him from behind. His tears had flowed down his cheek, even before he turned around.

"Ru-Rumi ...?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Is that you? Is that ... _really you_?".

The figure in front of him is undoubtedly Rumi Hagasa, his fiancee. She's still as beautiful as he remembered. In the form he _wanted_ to remember, not Rumi he saw for the last time, covered in blood and was full of stab wounds in her stomach.

And even more shocking, which he didn't expect, Rumi was holding a hand of a boy. He looked alternately at Rumi and the boy.

"Rumi ... Is that ..."

"Yes, Sansuke. This is our son. You requested to meet us for a while before ..." Rumi did not continue her words. Instead, she and the boy looked at him sadly.

"Sansuke, why are you now like this? You're not Sansuke that I used to know. Sansuke that I know is a kind, gentle and loving man".

Kawanishi looked at Rumi with a look of disbelief and then turned into an accusing gaze. He became like this because of her! He did all this only for her, to avenge her and their unborn son! But, is this the reaction he got? Really? Just like this?

What a surprise!

Suddenly he became angry.

"I did all this for you!". Kawanishi turned at his son. "And also for him! For our son!".

"By taking the lives of the innocents?" Rumi interrupted quickly as she shook her head, a sign she didn't agree, making Kawanishi look back at her. "And you still loudly and proudly say this all for our sake, for our revenge. Tell me Sansuke, are they the perpetrators who killed me and our son? No, right? They weren't even there!".

Realizing the truth of what Rumi said, Kawanishi was unable to answer. But, he's not willing to admit his mistake. Instead, he sighed "Look, Rumi. I don't want to fight! This is not the conversation I want to have with you when we meet again! What I want to say is I love you so much and how much I miss you!".

"But, this is not the conversation I want to have with you either!".

It's certainly not!

"I miss you too and want to be with you in eternity! But because of your blind grudges, we cannot be together forever and that is final! Can't you understand, can't you see it?".

Yes, of course he can! What Rumi said, now opened Kawanishi's eyes widely. But ... Does this mean ... It's time ...

"I was only allowed to meet you for a while, before you ..." Rumi is unable to continue her sentence. Instead, she hugged her boy tightly.

Of course, Kawanishi knows exactly what that means. His sins made him unable to unite with Rumi and their son, even in the afterlife.

But, what he didn't expect was, if at first he thought he would be able to accept this as long as Rumi's grudge, although more precisely it was his personal grudge, reciprocated, now Kawanishi became hesitant. Is he still willing to accept this situation? Once again separated from Rumi, and now in addition, also with his son?

' _ **No!**_ ' He answered firmly.

Not anymore!

Not after he saw them!

"Is-Is there a way to fix all of this? I-I can't lose you and our son for the second time, Rumi! I-I just cant! I don't want it!".

Rumi and her son can only look at him sadly. "I don't know how, Sansuke".

"Please, Rumi. I can't ..."

Suddenly a tall figure wearing a black robe appeared before them.

"Sansuke Kawanishi, your time is up! Come with me!".

Immediately Kawanishi jumped in front of Rumi and their child. "You can't take me with you! I won't go anywhere without them!".

The black robed figure calmly looked at Kawanishi. To be honest, he's most lazy to face this kind of spirit. Without saying anything, the black figure approached Kawanishi in a blink of eyes, then pushed his shoulder. Slowly, but immediately made Kawanishi bounce backward and disappear, leaving Rumi and her child, who were just able to stare without being able to do anything to prevent it. They indeed really can't do anything in fact.

" _ **Nooooo! RUMIIIII!**_ " And leaving his desperate howl that still echoed, even a few seconds after he disappeared.

Thankfully he wore a black robe to his face, so it could cover when he rolled his eyes, as he heard Kawanishi's desperate howl. What a troublesome and overreaction spirit!

He then put back his serious and professional face when looking at the mother and child with cold eyes.

"You two, go back to the place where you should be!".

Then he just disappeared like that, just like when he arrived.

* * *

" _Nooooo! Rumiiiii!_ ".

Well, yeah, Kawanishi suddenly woke up, with a little 'uproar'. Indeed something unusual, the doctor and nurse who were examining him were pale with shock.

"Where am I? Hah! Rumi! Where's Rumi? _You ..._!".

The poor doctor wasn't still recovering from his shock when Kawanishi hissed with hatred, gripped his collar then started to shake him.

"Where did you hide Rumi? Who are you? Why are you separating us again? What do you want? Where the hell is Rumi?".

"Sir! Sir, please calm down! You hurt the doctor!" The nurse shouted in panic.

"Alright, alright! Easy, easy, Kawanishi! Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! Kawanishi!".

"Here, I'll help you!".

"Wha ... No, wait! Toyama!".

 **BUAK!**

It's too late. One punch to the face and the bad guy goes to sleep.

* * *

" _Uuh ..._ "

When Kawanishi regained his consciousness for the second time, after Chief Toyama punched him right in the face, only Chief Hattori, Chief Toyama and also his senior Otaki who were still in his room.

Even though he was annoyed and honestly, hoping that the culprit that caused his daughter to have a miscarriage would be better just die, whether he liked it or not, Ginshiro Toyama had to admit that physically, Kawanishi was amazing. He swallowed several poisonous pills, yet he could still survive. Even though the doctor had stated that he was actually dying, only could surviving for the next few hours, but yeah, still unbelievable!

"So, apparently I'm still alive ... Why am I still alive, what for?". Kawanishi suddenly spoke. Not to anyone, more to himself. His voice was filled with pain, despair and laziness to continue his life.

"Congratulations, then! You are dying, as you wish, if it makes you feel better!" Toyama replied sarcastically.

"Toyama!" Heizo warned him, making Toyama look away irritably.

It may sound strange and terrible to normal people. But, for Kawanishi who really wanted death, his reaction was exactly what Toyama had just mentioned.

"Am I ... dying?".

Otaki, Hattori and Toyama looked at Kawanishi simultaneously. His tone ... is strange.

And sure enough. Shortly after, Kawanishi smiled, getting wider, and now practically, he laughed _happily_.

"I'm dying ..."

"I'm dying!" Now the tone of his voice seems to say ' _O yeah, I made it!_ '.

Meanwhile, Hattori looked at him with concern.

Otaki thought he has gone crazy.

As for Toyama ...

"I'm so glad to hear that!".

Briefly and clearly, Toyama stated the contents of his heart, but enough to make Kawanishi stop laughing ... for just a few seconds. Then, he grinned and laughed again, this time in a mocking tone "Aw, Chief Toyama, you're so cold! You hurt my feelings!".

Ginshiro Toyama glared at him immediately. This damn person ...

"But, am I really dying? Because I feel very healthy now!".

"I'm sorry. But yes, that's right!" This time Heizo spoke.

"The poison has spread throughout your veins. Doctor said it was impossible for you to make it. But somehow, you can suddenly wake up. We ourselves don't expect you to get conscious. Still, according to the doctor, your life won't be long".

Kawanishi immediately fell silent and looked down after hearing Heizo's explanation.

The three policemen in the room thought Kawanishi was contemplating at his fate and his life, which was only a few moments away. None of them thought that Kawanishi was thinking about _why_ he was still alive, if indeed the fact was he was seriously poisoned and would soon die.

He still clearly remembered when someone in a black robe suddenly appeared from nowhere, pushing him. Kawanishi is one hundred percent sure, that it is not a dream! He even thought at that time, he would go straight to hell. But, when he opened his eyes, he instead returned to life.

 _Why_ ...

 _~~Are they the perpetrators who killed me and our son? No, right?~~_

Kawanishi gasped when suddenly very clearly, he remembered what Rumi had said to him, as if she had just whispered in his ear.

Impossible! Does that mean ...

 _~~They weren't even there!~~_

Does that mean ... The reason he was revived for a moment is ...

 _~~Sansuke that I know is a kind, gentle and loving man ...~~_

Kawanishi is now clutching his blanket tightly, to the point of trembling, for he could now see _why_ he had come back to life, even if only for a moment.

 _~~Because of your blind grudges, we cannot be together forever and that is final!~~_

No, not yet! This is **_not_** the final!

 _~~I miss you and want to be with you in eternity!~~_

'So am I, Rumi!'.

And now it's the time! This is the reason why he returned to the world of the living again.

To fix all of this!

He got the last chance, which he didn't expect at all, and of course he wouldn't waste it! He still has the possibility to spend eternity, together forever with Rumi and their son! This is the most beautiful gift he has ever received!

But, now the question is, _how_?

What should he do to get that last chance?

 _You're taking the lives of the innocents ..._

The words that had just crossed his mind, made Kawanishi freeze for a moment. Then, how? What should he do? He didn't want to lose the chance!

"Kawanishi? Oi? Are you okay?" Otaki who had been silent, asked worriedly while shaking Kawanishi's shoulder slowly. He spontaneously jerked back when suddenly Kawanishi looked up and frantically stared alternately towards Otaki, but especially towards Hattori and Toyama.

"At least, before ... before I die, let me ask for something!".

Toyama groaned irritably. What the ...

"Chief Toyama! As a dying person, shouldn't I get a chance to ask a final request?".

Heizo Hattori quickly interrupted before Toyama could answer. "Alright! What do you want?".

Alternating looking at Hattori and Toyama, Kawanishi answered, "I want to meet Kazuha Hattori!".


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"I want to meet Kazuha Hattori!".

Nobody reacted. So quiet, they can even clearly hear the clockwork that moving every second.

 _Tik-Tik-Tik-Tik-Tik-Tik_...

One second, two seconds ...

" ** _WHUAAT?!_** ".

Like a wild lion, Ginshiro Toyama angrily jumped towards Kawanishi, about to strike him, if not because he was blocked by Hattori and Otaki.

"Let me go, let me go! I have to teach this damn bastard manners!".

"Hey, hey, hey, Toyama! Toyama, control yourself! Calm down!".

"Calm down?! How could you tell me to calm down after _that_?! Let me go, Heizo! I'll sew his mouth so that he can't talk again forever! I said let me go!".

Although he's not as aggressive as Toyama, but this time Heizo agreed with him.

Kawanishi is indeed outrageous! Did he realize what he just said? He asked to meet Kazuha? Is he crazy? Well, come to think about it, he is _indeed_ crazy. A sane person certainly won't do what he did.

"Toyama!" Heizo hissed, half begging because Toyama was still struggling to free himself.

"Please! Don't make me hurt you! I don't like it and I'm sure you won't like it either!". But Toyama wasn't afraid or even care with Heizo's threats. What he cares about and wants to do now, is just to silencing the bastard in front of him. This fucking kidnapper and murderer!

Meanwhile with Kawanishi, as if not seeing and hearing how Toyama reacted, or indeed he deliberately ignored it, Kawanishi calmly continued his request "Hurry! I don't have much time left. You know it too, don't you?".

The irritating answer uttered as if without the slightest guilt that slid smoothly from Kawanishi's lips, made Toyama even more angry. "What a coincidence! Then, I'll speed up your time with pleasure ..."

But surprisingly, Heizo interrupted his words. "Why do you want to meet our daughter? What else do you want?".

Heizo's unexpected question, spontaneously stopped Toyama from struggling. Inevitably, he was also curious.

Initially, Kawanishi opened his mouth to answer. But then, he closed it again before even saying a word. Impatiently, Toyama raised his eyebrows, challenging him to answer Heizo's question, but the answer he got was only ...

"It's a secret! Only Kazuha Hattori can hear it!". Kawanishi answered casually but firmly. He even had the chance to wink!

Dear Lord! Please give him extra patience because it looks like Toyama had run out of blood, since all the single drops of his blood had boiled and evaporated, and he will go crazy if he doesn't kick his ass now!

Hmph! After hearing that sickening answer, now even Heizo won't forbid him to beat ...

"With one condition. Only if she is willing to meet you!".

He can only gaped in surprise.

* * *

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Heizo! Look, this is not right! Have you forgotten? He just kidnapped and took Kazuha, Hiro and Kana as hostages! He also made Kazuha ..." Toyama was unable to continue his words, he breathed repeatedly to control himself.

The two of them were walking from Kawanishi's room, leaving him under Otaki's guard and another police officer, heading for Kazuha's room, of course with so much effort, after they managed to persuade Toyama to come out of Kawanishi's room and leave him still alive.

To be honest, Toyama couldn't understand why Heizo answered like _that_.

It feels like now he also wants to beat this Chief Hattori, if not he remembered that besides they were family, after all, as a member of the police, Toyama had to always obey his superintendent, even if when the command doesn't make sense, just like now.

"This is not right!" he repeated. Begging, more precisely. "Please! You can't ... You can't do this to Kazuha!".

"Toyama! I know this is difficult for you, but believe me, I have a feeling that this must happen!".

It's easy for Heizo to say that. Kazuha isn't his _biological_ daughter! Of course this is hard for him! After all, who's father is willing to leave his daughter with someone who's already proven to hurt her? No one, right? Well, that was what Toyama felt now. He's now upset with Heizo.

"I don't think Heiji will allow it ..."

At this, Heizo didn't answer because he knew Toyama was right.

After what happened to his family, Heiji would not even let Kawanishi live much longer, despite the fact, he's now dying, let alone allow him to talk to Kazuha.

Yet, somehow, Heizo trusted his instincts that tell him that at least he had to give Kawanishi a chance. _That_ , if he managed to persuade and convince Heiji, since Toyama had already more than enough complain to him so he wouldn't bring Kawanishi and Kazuha together.

"I'm sure Heiji won't allow this!" Once again Toyama repeated his words, this time with confidence while half scaring Heizo, as he opened the door to his daughter's room.

Heizo still hasn't answered. His narrow eyes stared at the two figures who seemed to be sleeping in the dimly lit room. He took a deep breath before entering the room.

Well, they will soon know the answer.

* * *

Apparently it was Heiji who was sleeping. Kazuha had just been awake when both fathers entered her room.

"Dad? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked in a weak hoarse voice.

"Kazuha! Sweetie!" Not expecting his daughter to be awake, Toyama immediately approached the bed where she lay.

" _Shh_! You will wake Heiji!" She reminded her father not to be noisy, while stroking her sleeping husband's head on the side of her bed. Kazuha knew, it's not just her who needs to rest. Heiji too. It was precisely her husband who was far more tired and hurt than she was. Only, he didn't say it.

Heizo, who hadn't said anything, finally spoke "How are you feeling now, Kazuha-chan? I'm sorry about ..."

Kazuha raised one hand to stop her father-in-law from speaking. "It's okay, Father. But, please, don't talk about it anymore ..."

She doesn't mean to be rude. It's just that she can't bear to talk about her miscarriage. Thank God her father-in-law is a wise person. He nodded in understanding without asking anymore.

Heizo then glanced at Toyama, who turned out that Toyama was also staring at him and worse, Kazuha also caught suspicious eye movements from both of her fathers.

"Is there something you want to say to me?".

"Huh? O-oh ... Nothing! Well, yeah, actually, there is. But ... We think we should tell Heiji first. As your husband, he will make the decision ..."

Kazuha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. It's unusual, her brave father stuttered like this.

"This is about me?".

Toyama looked at his daughter. "Well ... Yes!".

"But you can't tell me? It has to go through Heiji first?".

"Uh ..." Toyama didn't know what to do or say. He turned to Heizo with a desperate look, which seemed to say silently, _help me_!

"Kazuha-chan, you just experienced a traumatic event. You are still shaken. We will tell Heiji. Let him make the best decision for you!".

After receiving ' _help_ ' from Heizo, Toyama is now more confident in calming his daughter. "It's okay! Don't worry, Sweetheart! Everything is alright. Now, you just need to take a rest to recover quickly!".

Even though she wasn't satisfied with the answer, Kazuha knew, there's no point in arguing with the two fathers. Clearly they conspired and agreed that they wouldn't tell her anything, before they told Heiji.

 _Hmm_? By the way, about telling Heiji, suddenly Kazuha remembered something important.

Incidentally, both of her fathers are here and her husband is sleeping. She has one important request, which her husband would never have been agree to grant so, this is her only chance.

"Dad?".

"Hmm? What is it, Sweetheart?".

Kazuha took turns looking at her father and father-in-law, she hesitated for a moment.

"The man ... The man who did this ..." Kazuha swallowed nervously. There's a bit of fear in her to say it, because it is indeed ridiculous and unreasonable.

Meanwhile Heizo and Toyama looked at each other. They seemed to be experiencing deja vu.

Could it be ... She asked for ...

"Please don't get me wrong! But ..." Kazuha continued her words, her voice trembled. "The man who did this ... I'd like to meet him!".

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello everyone, how are you?

So sorry for delaying in updating my stories over the past few weeks, I'm on Christmas holiday.

For all readers, I wish you a Happy New Year 2019! May all of you will always be blessed with blessings and prosperity throughout 2019! Amen!

And now, enjoy reading this chapter!


End file.
